Casting is a manufacturing process in which a molten metal is poured into a mold and cooled, thereby forming a molded product of the desired shape after removing the mold. A variety of casting machines have been developed for performing an efficient casting process.
Molded products such as motor rotors, master cylinders, or the like can be manufactured by using the casting machines.
However, such molded products manufactured by using the casting mold have many defects, thus improved devices and methods capable of manufacturing molded products are still required.
As a related art technique, there is disclosed Korean Patent registration No. 10-0449426 (registered on Sep. 9, 2004).